Light and powerful processing devices such as phones, digital assistants, tablet computers and laptops, have become more commonplace. It has become more common to share media experiences, such as watching television and viewing sporting events, while simultaneously using a portable processing device. It has also become common to desire to share media content with social networking friends.
Currently, users may share media using a variety of means, including email, text messages, and social networking sites, all of which are designed primarily around relationships. In order to share a media experience, a user must either share the media within the context it is presented (for example, upload and share a video within a social network) or navigate to the location where the experience is presented (such as a video site) to obtain a link to the media and select a different application (a social network or email) to share the media. While users can all share a chat room when watching a media presentation, there is no easy mechanism to alert friends to be in the chat room when the media is presented.